Sinners of the Night
by enigmaticgirl
Summary: Blair was told before that nobody enjoys their first time. So why did she? Takes place after the Victor/Victrola episode.
1. Chapter 1

Stunned and still exalted, Chuck reached for his jacket suit and shirt which were on the back seat of the limo and covered Blair's nude form with them. They were both on the limo's floor and she was trembling slightly, snuggling closer to Chuck.

_"What have we done?"_ Chuck whispered as he kissed Blair on the forehead. But she didn't answer, she just snuggled even more closer into Chuck as she mumbled something incoherent in her sleep. And so he smiled for a fraction of moment, the events of the night replaying in his head. From under the shirt, he ran a finger down Blair's spine, enjoying the feeling of her unblemished skin as he looked at her porcelain face. Her full lips were now gently kissing Chuck's chest, her mouth looked quite ravished with her lipstick spread. She looked sinful in the street lights that were reflecting through the limo's windows. Her legs were tangled with Chuck's, chocolate curls were flowing down her perfectly round breasts. Chuck stared at the forbidden beauty next to him and remained speechless, he couldn't believe he had the privilege and honor to deflower the ultimate unreachable woman in his life. Flasback as he felt himself inside of her made Chuck whimper in utter disbelief.

_"Am I dreaming?" _Chuck thought still stunned but not as exalted as before.

Blair stirred in her sleep which made Chuck regain a bit of consciousness as he saw that Blair's eyes started to flutter. She was waking up and Chuck was mentally preparing himself for whatever was gonna happen next. He tried to gain composure as the night's events were still invading his mind.

"What time is it?" he heard her mumble under hear breath as she was raising up, her eyes adjusting. In that moment his body froze looking cautiously in anticipation.

She ran a hand through her locks as she turned and just as Chuck expected her eyes went wild in a matter of seconds as she spotted Chuck _naked_ next to her also _naked_ body and them both in his moving limo and all of a sudden she remembered the whole night. They remained quiet as they were both staring into each other's eyes. Wonder, exaltation, stupor and fear, their eyes were the windows to their souls right in that moment.

Blair was the first to break the silence: "I sincerely hope you used a condom." she breathed shaky as her body started to tremble evidently, barely holding back the tears that already were formed in her fearful eyes.

"Yes." was all Chuck responded as he sat up as well looking straight into Blair's eyes.

She then brought her knees to her chest and sat there with her back against the limo's seat covered in Chuck's clothes as her head flooded with images from earlier that night. Chuck's lips, Chuck's chest, Chuck's libido, Chuck, Chuck, Chuck.

Chuck was desperate at that point. He cautiosly put his hands on her shoulders but Blair didn't react in any way she was just staring ahead. He then wraped his arms around her petite form into a tight embrace. Blair fit like a glove in his arms. He let go of her and could see the tears running down her soft cheeks.

Chuck's eyes glimmered in fear mentally slapping himself in the horror of thinking that maybe he hurt her.

"Did I hurt you?" he chocked out and Blair closed her eyes at the intensity of his voice. "Tell me, Blair!" he chocked once again helpless as Blair looked straight into his eyes feeling more naked than she even was. Raw emotions were dancing on his face and she never once saw him like that. He could practically emanate through his pores the fear, the fright and it took her breath away. Her eyes sting, she felt a headache coming over and unable to speak properly, she opened and closed her mouth several times. Chuck bore his eyes into hers waiting for Blair to say something ... anything.

"I ... I feel sore." she answered faintly grasping Chuck's shirt. "Other than that ... I am okay... I'm fine, Chuck." she smiled faintly, silently crying.

"Dammit Blair, you scared the shit out of me." he said grabbing her in his arms. Blair chuckled and its sound stabbed Chuck right in the heart as he only once heard such a painful sound coming from her mouth and that's when she found out her father was gay and moved with a male model in France.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." she repeated, her arms grasping the shirt even tighter.

"Come on let's get you home." he said as he started collecting Blair's clothes. She just nodded as Chuck handed Blair her clothes and he started dressing up as well.

After a few minutes he reached for the limo's phone as he instruced Arthur to get them to the Waldorf Penthouse.

The ride to the Waldorf Residence took enough time as they were at the other side of the city. When the limo arrived at its destination, Chuck and Blair said their goodbyes as Blair exited the limo and hurried inside.

Chuck watched her from the window and after she entered the building he remained bewildered at how her cool exterior froze the fire below and how her eyes which for the entire night unlocked and revelead an unknown side of the real Blair Waldorf, became enigmatic and mysterious again. Flurstered, he told Arthur to head back to the Palace as his limo and clothes were intoxicated with her perfume and sweat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there! **

**I want to thank all of you who followed, favorited and reviewed this story. Thank you, thank you, thank you! Even though it didn't capture much attention, probably because of my poor writing skills, I chose to continue it for the ones who showed interest in it. So here it is, chapter two. **

**I don't own GG. If did, S5 wouldn't have happened the way it did. Actually a lot of things wouldn't have happened the way they did. This is my pure fiction.**

The elevator announced her presence home and if she wasn't that shocked she probably would've been more careful with her arrival home, at least she would've taken her heels off. But she couldn't care less if her mother or Dorota heard her because in that moment she felt oddly powerful and desirable, she felt naughty, she felt kinky, she felt dare to say dirty and she loved it. She smirked to herself while slowly making her way upstairs into her bedroom. Once inside her sanctuary, she took her heels off, threw them in a corner and launched herself on her bed staring at the ceiling.

To her unexpectedly colossal surprise, she felt an overwhelming bliss inside and upon her and it pained her to confess even to herself that it was all Chuck's credit. In that limo she felt more wanted, more beautiful and more desirable than she ever felt in her entire life. And nobody, absolutely nobody looked at her the way Chuck did. She felt herself blushing again as she rememered the way Chuck tasted her everywhere and with his melting gazes he penetrated her soul before he penetrated her once untouched body. She covered her face in embarrassment as she remembered the sounds, the moans and the groans that escaped her mouth as Chuck completely ravished her.

And what surprised her beyond her rational logic is that she didn't feel repulsion towards Chuck. In fact it was the exact opposite and that scared her more than she could have beared. It scared her that now even his simple name made something tingle in her flat stomach. But she shook her head blaming the mind blowing escapade which must have flicked on something in her brain that made her feel these unusual feelings for the notorious womanizer Chuck Bass. Which brought her to her next point, why did Chuck act that way? Why did Chuck make her feel that way? Why did Chuck look like he was absorbed in _adoration for her _? She immediately shook her head in disbelief not wanting to believe she thought of that. She once again blamed the hormones which aroused both of them to the point of no return, anything plausible just not the fact that Chuck may be having any sort of feeling for her other than friendly. Yeah, Chuck Bass was just her friend. One of her best friends, in fact. He never judged, he never frowned at her, he even helped her in her bulimic days. Despite his flaws, she always liked him as her friend.

Obviously he showed interest in her body before, but as far as she was concerned she was forbidden to him. She had been promised to Nate since kindergarden. She, however liked making herself wanted. She liked seeing Chuck struggle the urge to sometimes kiss the senses out of her. But as always he refrained.

But now she has been the one unable to refrain. She still couldn't believe she gave into Chuck Bass. And that's why she didn't blame him for losing the V-Card. It has been her weakness and her anger towards Nate who never saw her, never understood her, never wanted her and she wanted to slap herself to unconsciousness because she wasn't able to face the truth sooner. She knew it, but it hurt too much to face it. Which justified her actions. The careless and clueless Nate Archibald, the Golden Boy who always had eyes for Serena van der Woodsen, even though it killed her before this truth now she was finally having the guts to face it and once again, it was all Chuck's credit. And maybe if they didn't have this night she might've still lied to herself hoping Nate will someday try and love her.

But now, with stupor she realized, that she didn't care. Not anymore. Chuck saw the real her and wasn't repulsed. She wanted him and he didn't say no, she wanted more and he didn't back away, she wanted to go all the way and he asked if she was sure.

Something exploded inside of her as Chuck seemed privileged to have her in his arms.

And the best part which made her grin out of happiness? She didn't regret. Anything. At all.

With a smile that could have been seen from out of space, plastered on her flushed cheeks, she got up from the bed and went to take a bath. And after half an hour she went to sleep still smiling.

**Tah-dah! Share your thoughts, all opinions are welcome. Even criticism. (Referring to the constructive one.) **

**Perhaps you may think that this reaction is not exactly typical from Blair Waldorf but I want to write their romance from a different angle, than the one presented on the show, and still keeping them in their character though I might not entirely succeed. **

**FYI: I like to think that Blair has a split personality: the cool exterior and the fire below, just like Chuck described her because honestly who knows Blair more than Chuck does. **

**This was the fire below, in this chapter.**

**Maybe in the next chapter would be her cool exterior, who knows.**

**Anyways, review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is, chapter 3! I know it took me a very long time to update, I am so sorry! Honestly, I didn't want to continue it anymore but yes changed my mind eventually. And I also want to thank everyone for the kind reviews, follows, etc. Thank you! **

**Enjoy!**

Chuck entered the suite he shared with Nate Archibald and went straight to the liquor bar. He poured himself a glass of scotch, enjoying every sip of it, almost swallowing it whole. After a few other glasses Chuck felt his head dizzy and heavy while inside his head he replayed the whole night and its shocking, life-changing events. He couldn't wrap his head around how exactly the Queen Bee of Constance Billard, master of manipulation and scheming, the purest and most pristine virgin of the Upper East Side, gave up her innocence which was promised since forever to his best friend, threw away her shyness and undressed her body and soul to him the dark prince of Manhattan, Charles Bass. His head had a hard time comprehending everything but that blissful night made its way into his once frozen heart. Another thing that surprised him, that he had a heart at all.

A movement in Nate's bedroom doorway interrupted Chuck's thoughts and snapped him out of his trance. Chuck rose his fifth glass up to a half asleep Nate as a sign of acknowledging his presence.

"Nathaniel" was all Chuck said as he gulped down the fifth glass of scotch.

"Hey man, do you think you can keep it down a little bit? I have Lacrosse practice tomorrow and I kind of need my sleep." Nate said in return while he ran a hand through his messy hair.

"I suggest you close the door next time you go to sleep." Chuck growled as he was considering whether to keep the glass or drink directly from the bottle. A more awake Nate appeared all of sudden. Without thinking twice, he dragged himself to the bar and took a seat next to Chuck.

"Why don't you put the bottle down and go to sleep while you still can otherwise you're gonna pass out during a class, my bet within the first hour, or in your limo, if you're that lucky." said Nate as he tried take the bottle out of his best friend's hands.

"Like it would the first time." Chuck growled yet again because honestly he couldn't stand Nate's presence after what he and Blair have done. To his surprise, he felt ashamed and disgusted. He didn't have many friends, in fact Nate was his only true friend. He knew he was going to lose him sooner or later because he never thought he was friend material but he preferred later. He turned over to look at his best buddy, a hint of remorse and guilt sparkled in his deep brown eyes. The clueless and naïve Nathaniel patted him on the back and told him to go to sleep again. Chuck watched Nate walk away to his bedroom. This time, he did shut the door. Chuck went to his bedroom too, abandoning the bottle, torn and tortured by his mind. For a moment he wanted to get on the private Bass Industries plane and fly somewhere, anywhere, far away from New York and very far away from Blair Waldorf. He had pictured himself on a beach somewhere in Dubai with a set of Armenian twins to attend to his every need and make sure every single one of his wishes came true, drinking his days. School was secondary if not ten places below on his list of priorities. In the back of his mind he always knew that he was either going to be given Bass Industries or a job there. His future was somewhat covered by his father who always saw him as a disappointment. He was aware that he had the capacity and the ability to be great, to be extraordinary but he had to work hard and he was barely 17 years old and he was sure that everybody that knew him thought he was incapable of running his own life let alone a gigantic business with thousands of lives that were working for Bass Industries. He confessed only to himself, several times before, that he was afraid to screw up, he was afraid of responsibilities but he knew that sooner or later he had to be prepared to cross that bridge when he got to it. He had to change in order to prove to his father and to everybody that he can be and do better and he admitted to himself that he didn't have many qualities but he was a man of his word. He dropped what it seemed at first a brilliant idea to run away to Dubai and silently swore to himself that he would do anything to succeed. He fell asleep thinking about his next move and for a split of second Blair's image appeared in his mind before his whole world went black.

Blair Waldorf scanned the courtyard hoping to find one certain devilishly handsome, incredibly witty but sometimes unbelievably vulgar Bass. But no sign of him. She kept thinking he would show up from a dark corner, stoned and drunk and would start making nasty comments that would infuriate her on the outside but on the inside would turn her on. She remembered Chuck in all his nude glory and blushed immediately. She rushed from her locker and into the ladies room to cool down a little bit. The effect Chuck Bass had on her was astonishing. She was getting hot and bothered just by remembering one single thing. She splashed water on her cheeks and fixed her lipstick, Chuck's face playing obsessively in front of her eyes. _"I am Audrey Hepburn. Audrey Hepburn is me. I will walk with grace and dignity, my smile will blind, my pride will intimidate."_ she thought to herself as she exited the ladies room.

Chuck awoke at about 5 o'clock in the evening. He slept through the whole day, skipping school. It wasn't the first time but now the circumstances were different. Normally he would shrug it off and go back to sleep because after booze and random sex, a throbbing head only rest needs but this time, after the previous night, it was obvious as daylight that things would never be the same. His life would never be the same.

"Never thought sex would mess me up so badly." Chuck growled as he tried to get out of bed. _"But it wasn't just sex" _his mind whispered as the crude truth hit him in his manhood: he felt like he did what he once thought it was just an overrated method to manipulate poor minds, he truly felt like he made love for the first time. It wasn't like a written realization on his mind, it was the feeling of bliss that overwhelmed him, it was the need he had to caress Blair's body, it was the need to feel her skin against his, it was the burning passion that provoked an earth-shattering joy in him, all these feelings, once foreign in his daily vocabulary, made their way on his tongue. Yes, Chuck Bass made … _love. _With stupor he realized his whole being had been turned upside down, inside out, by one female, Blair Waldorf.

"I am completely fucked up." he whispered to himself. So instead of going back to sleep, he made the crucial decision to go and see the woman who messed him up. He showered and prepared. Nate was out still which made him frown for a few seconds before remembering his conversation he had with his buddy last night.

"Oh right, Lacrosse practice." said Chuck totally uninterested as he walked out the door.

"Miss Blair, Mister Chuck is downstairs." a very surprised Dorota appeared in Blair's doorway. Blair Waldorf was on her bed, her back facing the door. She smiled to herself, a sudden joy conquering her, the scenario she never taught could happen, happened. She analyzed the situation a little bit in her head: he was either confused and wanted to end the short affair between them or he was just as intrigued as her, maybe more, to explore these new feelings, to maybe figure things out.

"Miss Blair…" Dorota was scared. Not knowing Blair's reactions, not being able to expect them, freaked Dorota out the most. A true enigma. She wondered if Chuck Bass had anything to do with her unusual behavior. But it was too much for Dorota.

"Tell Mister Chuck to shove his smugness and pervert comments up his anus, again?" Dorota called out one of the very few decent lines Blair always told her to deliver.

"What? No!" Dorota made her snap out of her thoughts. "You have got to stop memorizing everything I tell you!" Blair turned her head to raise her voice at her maid. "Now be kind enough and send Mister Chuck up?" Dorota's scared puppy eyes retracted from Blair's glimmering ones as she hurried downstairs.

Dorota told him to go upstairs because Blair was waiting for him. She left, leaving him alone with the staircase. He mentally counted to ten then he took a deep breath and went upstairs. He saw her door wide open as she approached her bedroom as he felt a nod in his stomach. "Get it together you whip. You're not in fifth grade." But the crush was none other than Blair Waldorf. Before he knew it, he was stading in the doorway, facing her back, her beautiful, obvious through the satin little dress she was wearing, back. It was like an invitation. A dirty yet innocent invitation because she wasn't wearing anything drastic or erotic, it was a simple piece of clothing but who was wearing it? Blair Waldorf. He took a few moments to admire the view before he cleared his throat, acknowledging his presence.

"Bass." she whispered not bothering to turn, still pretending to be busy on the laptop. She knew he was sitting there for quite awhile. And she knew he was looking at her because she felt his eyes on her body, the entire time. A shade of red was barely visible on her cheeks. The thousands of dirty things that were probably going through Chuck's head made her smile immensely.

"Waldorf." the depth of his voice assured her that Chuck was confused but wanted more of the experience of last night. She smiled for the last time before turning around on her back, her eyes facing Chuck and analyzing him from head to toe. Impeccable, messy hair, the smell of scotch and manly perfume, as always. But only now he took notice of his physiognomy, his perfectly shaped face and his deep brown eyes which emanated masculinity, bravery, wisdom, intelligence. She wanted to slap herself for never seeing those things in his eyes.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" said Blair in a very innocent and a bit high-pitched tone putting pressure on the last word.

"You're killing me." groaned Chuck as he approached the bed ready to kiss the senses out of her. Blair stopped him with a hand and he listened. They were already breathing heavily, passion and firework being able to be seen from the top of the Empire State Building. Chuck made his way to her right side of the bed because she was lying in the middle.

"Are those for me?" Blair asked as she pointed to a bouquet of white peonies that was in Chuck's hand. He looked at his hand and only then remembered that he was holding something. Chuck smirked as he bent a little to reach for her hand and kissed it like a true gentleman. He then gave her the flowers and stood up.

"Of course. Your favorites."

Blair only nodded as she smiled and put the bouquet on one of her nightstands. She then crawled a little on the bed, through the covers and slowly made her way to his face. She was now on her knees as he was still standing on his feet. Their mouths connected for the second time in their lives. Questioning themselves at this point was useless. Chuck was anxious to feel her, Blair ached for the same adoration and security he gave her last night, they both needed each other even if they weren't admitting it to each other. They broke apart , need of air made them both face each other. She looked ravished. He looked stunned. They were studying each other intensely as they were grasping for air.

"Last night…" Chuck began but Blair didn't let him finish.

"Happened. And I can't deny it. I won't. " Blair shook her head from left to right looking almost defeated. "I tried, believe me, I squashed my brains to do so but honestly Bass you took my virginity, that isn't something forgettable."

"Though this wasn't supposed to happen and I wasn't supposed to lose it in the back of a limo and you weren't supposed to be the one to take it, I don't deny and I don't regret it."

"What the hell, Waldorf? Are you recording this conversation? Are you trying to make me say something?" Chuck was taken aback, none of this calm reaction was he supposed to receive. None of this weird acceptance, none of this unusual Blair Waldorf.

"What happened to Blair?" she wondered out loud as she made her way back to the middle of the bed leaving a stunned Bass on his feet.

"What?" Chuck felt like he was losing it.

"You were calling me Blair the whole night, what happened?" Blair said running a hand through her locks.

"Waldorf… if this is one of your games I will tell you in advance, I am not your surrogate – Nathaniel , what about him, by the way?" Chuck was desperate and scared.

"This is not a game, you are delusional Bass! I am sick and tired of pretending and last night" she stopped to glance at him and was amazed to see that he was actually listening, he wanted an explanation for her behavior " last night was my ticket to freedom to a destination that opened my eyes. I was living in denial and lies, I was a wreck on the inside, I was fooling myself that I was happy, that Nate actually loved me and he wasn't in love with Serena. My whole life was a charade and I'm not talking about the Audrey Hepburn movie. So there is your explanation and my reason for why I'm acting like this." Blair stopped again to look at Chuck was completely stone cold, barely even blinking.

"You are actually trying to make me believe that you realized, admitted and accepted the truth about your life, that I've been trying to show for so long, in one … day?" Chuck breathed and even he wasn't believing his own conclusion.

"Yes." was all Blair said as she kept looking at him to see any change of emotion.

"Are you fucking with me?" Chuck's voice was shaky and barely hearable.

Blair waited to calm herself, this was definitely affecting them both emotionally. "No. But I could be fucking you." whispered Blair, making such a nasty statement sound so innocent.

"So you just said goodbye to your fairytale and Nathaniel because I fucked you?" Chuck still sounded doubtful. He was afraid to show his true emotions until he was much more sure she was serious.

"Don't mock my dreams, Bass and just so you know, every now and then princesses feel attracted for the dark knights." whispered Blair as she patted the place beside her inviting Chuck to sit next to her but he wasn't ready to be close to her yet. He had to be sure. He had to.

"But do they get their happy endings?" he said as he let a flicker of sadness slide in his eyes.

"I wasn't good enough for Nate, obviously." said Blair, avoiding his question on purpose. She couldn't have possibly answer that.

"Don't!" he almost shouted as he finally seated next to her taking her hands in his and kissing them gently. "Don't ever say that. Don't ever say such absurdity." His reaction melted her in 1.5 seconds, she allowed a tear slip out and she swore she heard Chuck whisper "perfection in my eyes". Chuck looked up at her and wiped the tear then kissed her wet cheek.

"You see Bass, I made the right choice. And I can't say that about a lot of my choices in life." Blair said smiling from ear to ear .

"If this is not a dream and if I'm not hallucinating then Waldorf let me show you just how much you worth to me, just how much I cherish you." Chuck smirked and smashed his lips on hers.

**This one's longer, to compensate for the delay. Hope you liked it. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**To Nikki999: Thank you so, so, so much!**

**To svenjen: Thank you so much! I am actually a fan of you and your stories so imagine my surprise when I saw your message! **

**To : Thank you!**

**To Sparkleyangel: Glad you like it!**

**To May: To be honest I am very surprised about the positive feedback. It seemed like a good idea in my head but in words the story didn't seem plausible and they seemed out of character. That is why I didn't want to continue it. I'm glad so many didn't find this CB story SF :D. Glad you like it and sorry for the delayed update! **

**To Guest: They're not completely honest with each other but they're not harsh, secretive and completely mysterious with each other either. **

**I also want to thank everyone who followed and favorited this story. It's a great feeling when your work is appreciated. I was a reader for a long time on this site and sometimes I would see other authors say that appreciation keeps them motivated to continue their stories. I didn't believe them then but I do believe them now. It does motivate you to keep on writing. **

**Anyways, here's to all of you, the forth chapter! **

Oh, she was the sweetest taste of sin. The more he got, the more he wanted. Still the idea that he was betraying Nate was obsessing Chuck at the back of his mind. He tried to excuse his insatiable craving for touching Blair and being with her by thinking he hadn't done anything wrong. Nate and Blair were already broken up. And that he still wasn't doing anything wrong. But his guilty conscious didn't let him go further so Chuck ended the kiss abruptly. "I should go." He said softly after catching his breath then he kissed Blair's forehead. Her eyes went wide open.

"What? Why?" Blair said confused.

"Waldorf, once my hands get glued to your body I won't be able to leave." He said trying to find a more plausible and typical explanation then the fact that he was eaten inside by his conscious. He was ready to get out of bed but Blair's hand grabbed his arm immediately.

"I want you to stay Bass, now don't make me repeat myself." Blair put pressure on the last few words, silently warning him that if he walked out the door he would walk away from her, forever.

He felt threaten and he sure as fuck didn't want to lose her, he still needed her, God just how much he did need her.

"What if your mother comes in and finds her pristine daughter being regulated by a womanizer?" Chuck smirked trying to mask his true colors thinking that there may be another way out for him without risking another threatening reaction.

"Bass, you know I wouldn't do anything so foolish like getting caught in dirty action. That's for drugged bimbos, not educated ladies. Besides, my mother is away with business, in Paris. She won't be around here for about five more days." Blair smirked as a hint of naughtiness glimmered in her eyes. She loved the idea of rebelling against Eleanor Waldorf.

"What about Dorota?" Chuck questioned as he approached Blair, closing the gap between their mouths by second. He felt trapped but 70% of him didn't want to leave, that being his heart and soul while his mind screamed "run" obsessively. He stopped to hear her answer.

She smiled then whispered sweetly "She usually goes home at about 8 PM." She looked at the clock on her nightstand behind Chuck: 8:15 PM. "Perfect timing."

…

Blair tangled her legs around Chuck's waist and her arms around his neck securing her body tightly to his own. She practically attached herself to him as Chuck was spreading kisses all over her face slowly making his way to her neck. Two times in one night, it was like they couldn't get enough of each other. It was almost midnight and they both reached the point of exhaustion. Chuck paused, Blair opened her eyes slowly and they connected with Chuck's ones. They were both reluctant of letting go because they knew once apart, reality would set it. And in reality none of this was supposed to happen. He kissed her on the forehead then collapsed beside her. As they were catching their breath, Chuck reached out for Blair. She moved closer to him, her head finding shelter on his chest as she tangled her legs with his. In some way, it wasn't exactly the prettiest picture as they were both sweaty and tired and the bed looked like it escaped from a tornado but in that moment it didn't seem to matter at all because they were both happy.

"I must say, your performance was excellent." Chuck whispered then placed a gentle kiss on top of her head. The warm breath in her hair made Blair shiver with pleasure.

Blair smiled as she started playing with his chest hair. She loved that area in particular because it was something new for her. She was used to Nate's depilated chest so the difference was obvious. It wasn't much hair and it didn't bother her, in fact it gave Chuck a vintage air, very Cary Grant alike. The ticklish feeling that it gave her every time their bodies touched was amazingly lovely. He was fit but not exaggeratedly. The trail of hair went all the way down to his manhood. Chuck's body wasn't anything like Nate's and she loved it to bits. "But I didn't do much." She whispered back as she pressed herself harder against Chuck's body.

"Trust me." Chuck said as his hand that was resting on her head went up and down her spine in a gentle rhythm causing Blair to shiver, giving her goose bumps. "You've done more than enough."

Blair was euphoric and ecstatic and she realized at that point that he was an excellent lover. He knew exactly what he was doing the entire time, he figured out her weak spots and even she didn't know about them. Of course, with Nate she never went past second base so she was excused as far as she was concerned. Obviously her lack of experience was striking but he didn't seem to complain. In fact it appeared as he was having the best make-out session/sex in his life which made Blair much more comfortable. She was well aware of his womanizer reputation and that intimidated her at first because she was a rookie in this department and a possible rejection scared her. But he didn't seem bored or unpleased or unsatisfied. On the contrary, he looked the exact opposite, he seemed content and happy and for a few moments she was afraid that maybe her imagination was playing tricks on her. But her fears quickly vanished because Chuck was never absent, his eyes captured her entire body memorizing every body part, every spot and every mole by heart. His hands gently and carefully touched her everywhere, his mouth worked its magic all over her body. He never hesitated in showering her with flattering comments, making her stomach flutter at every second. The masculinity and gentleness of his touch, the delicacy and softness of his lips, the sparkling shade of brown of his eyes overwhelmed her whole being.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Chuck move beside her. She got out of bed and went to take a clean sheet. She then turned off the lights and returned to bed and covered herself and Chuck with the sheet.

…

He felt Blair stir then he saw her get out of bed and go to her walk-in closet from where she took out of a drawer what it appeared to be a clean sheet. When she finally came back to his side he felt something flutter in his stomach. He was ashamed of the fact that he was reacting like a 14 year old boy. He heard Blair yawn softly and he kissed the top of her head again wondering why was he having this desperate need to caress her and treat her so gently and lovingly. He pushed aside everything, he wasn't in the mood to justify himself or explain himself. So he settled for thinking about her. He knew sooner or later both of them would have to face this thing between them and discuss about it but he preferred later. It all came back in flashes. He started thinking about her unique scent composed of two flavors that invaded him completely. He remembered how the strong smell of vanilla in her hair and the smell of Chanel No. 5 on her body gave him a delirious feeling. It was like she bathed in that perfume, her whole body smelled wonderful and it wasn't too strong or too weak, it was the perfect amount of perfume. He remembered how he took the opportunities to admire her petite body, to enjoy the feeling of her soft and unblemished skin against his fingertips and mouth. He remembered how he took his time and enjoyed absolutely every second because he was afraid that this twisted turn of his life wouldn't last. He remembered how he made every second, minute, hour count. He remembered how he cherished every moment, how he memorized every pleading, every moan and every scream. He remembered how she was calling his name over and over again. H remembered everything. He had been inside Blair Waldorf and one week ago this would have happened only in his wildest dreams. He never thought he would be the one to deflower her, he never thought he would betray his best friend like this but nevertheless he'd done the impossible.

"Chuck?" Blair whispered softly making him snap out of his thoughts.

"Hm?" a sleepy Chuck responded. He was already too tired to function anymore.

"One more thing." She said louder to capture his attention. She was tired too but that matter needed to be clarified.

"Mhm." He had his eyes shut but he was still awake. He wondered if she wanted to do it again, oh the burning flames of the fire below…

"What happens between us stays between us. Nobody can know and I mean absolutely nobody." Her voice appeared calm but Chuck felt the dangerous tone in it. He was wide awake, forgetting momentarily of his exhaustion. Blair sat up and turned on the lamp on the nightstand beside her. When she turned around she found Chuck staring at her.

"Of course, we wouldn't want to ruin your impeccable public image." Chuck whispered looking straight into her eyes. He couldn't help but feeling hurt which horrified him. He wasn't supposed to get attached. _"But you already are." _His mind whispered to him. He purposely ignored that and went back to paying attention to Blair.

"No offense, but the entire female population of New York knows you. I don't want to be compared to one of your one-night-stands. "She smirked wrapping the sheet around her body.

"You know that to me you're so much more. You've always been." Chuck took her hand and kissed it gently. The depth of his voice melted Blair.

"And what exactly am I to you, Bass?" She whispered while with her index finger she traced his jaw line, looking back and forth from his lips to his eyes.

"You're Blair Waldorf" Chuck kissed her hand once again. "My mistress of the night" He said chuckling, making Blair punch him in the arm with her little fist and frown at him. "And," he said smiling at her "one of my best friends since kindergarten and the only one who truly believes in me. I've always appreciated and valued your friendship and the fact that you stood by my side whenever I needed moral support." Blair was visibly taken aback. She didn't expect that answer though everything he said was true, she had been there for him anytime he needed her. Chuck saw her reaction and didn't know what hit him but he felt like he was supposed to tell her everything she meant to him. "Or a rough wake up call and by that I mean your nasty and unhealthy habit of stabbing me in the feet with your expensive heels." Blair started laughing, the sound of it made the butterflies flutter in his stomach.

"Quit whining Bass, you deserved it most of the times." Blair was still laughing.

Chuck took the time to reflect upon what she said. "True." He came to the conclusion.

Blair turned the lamp off and settled back next to him. Tangled limbs, unspoken thoughts, they were both thinking about the unknown because ever since the night at Victrola, the emotions that they were certain about, now were blurry. Before Victrola, Chuck was unable to flicker any sort of feeling towards a woman other than lust and Blair was unable to picture her life without Nate. Now all of that had changed.

"It's gonna get out, eventually." Chuck whispered more to himself after a while.

"You sound like this thing between us is going to last." Blair laughed as she pressed herself harder against his body. Her breath felt warm on his chest but the freezing feeling that came along with her words sting him a million times.

"It's obvious Bass. We allowed ourselves to get carried away by this temporary passion. This fire that we have is going to burn out soon so let's enjoy each other's company while we can. And by that I mean plenty of sex." She was saying these absolutely false things but deep down she knew her feelings, she knew the magnified pleasure and happiness he was giving her at all times and she knew that between them it wasn't just blind lust. But she was afraid to slip in a man's trap again. She was having serious trust issues and she wasn't prepared to get hurt again. Besides she was sure that this affair between them wasn't going to last long enough for anybody to find out anything.

Chuck was speechless. For the first time in his life he was at a loss for words in front of a woman. Shame overwhelmed him as he realized that also for the first time in his life, a girl was dumping him without actually saying it, more like planning to do so in the near future. So in the heat of the moment he retracted his hand from under her back and climbed on top of her. He roughly trapped both of her hands and in the semi-obscurity, since the street lights were barely reflecting through the curtains, he searched for her eyes. Everything else was dark, only her face and mostly her eyes were visible. The glimmering confusion and stupor was stabbing Chuck in his own eyes.

"What the hell, Bass!?" she shouted as she began to struggle underneath his weight. "Get off of me!"

"Say you're mine." Chuck's voice was raw and hoarse. She stopped struggling and looked him in his eyes. She was able to contour his face and it was then when she saw in his eyes hurt and anger. She didn't understand at first but then she realized that what she said earlier must have triggered this reaction. She didn't know exactly how to respond to it but she knew she wasn't going to give in to him.

"What's gotten into you? Get off of me this instant!" she tried to reason with him but she knew he wasn't going to let her go so easy.

"Say you're mine!" he repeated only this time the tone of his voice was higher, the anger in eyes was shining out even more and the hurt and disappointment in his voice were even more hearable. Unintentionally, his grip tightened because he was desperate to hear her say those words.

"You're hurting me Chuck, stop already!"

And so he did. As soon as he heard her cry out those words he immediately let go of her. He stood still on top of her for about a few seconds before he jumped out of bed. Petrified, scared and ashamed he went to one of the windows and ran a hand through his hair. Blair felt a huge relief when she saw herself free but she was torn about Chuck's weird outburst. She turned on the lights and remained in bed. She saw Chuck with his head down and his hands in his hair. Seeing him like this brought a horrible feeling upon Blair's soul but his reaction stunned her too much to let it slide. When he turned around she saw the guilt, the same, the confusion.

"Forgive me Blair, please forgive me. I don't know why I did that, I don't know how the fuck I allowed myself to treat you like that!" He was visibly affected and taken aback. He also looked defeated and beaten.

Blair kept her composure even though on the inside she was desperate to take him in her arms and comfort him. To tell him that she didn't mean any of the things she said, that what said those things was her pride, that she was just afraid about what would people say. In fact she was afraid to admit out loud that what they were experiencing was not a simple affair in her opinion. But once again her ego, pride and mind were screaming to shut up and hide everything from Chuck. Instead she stood emotionless before him as her cool exterior worked its magic.

"I think I know. I think you let your narcissist side on the loose when you heard me say that this escapade of ours won't last because you've never been told off, you've never been dumped." She hit with cruelty where it hurt the most because she knew she was right. She wanted to slap herself but once the words had been spoken, she couldn't take them back even though she wanted to so badly.

Chuck's eyes widened as he felt a cold breeze hit his entire body. He was only in his underwear but that wasn't the cause of it. She figured him out so easily like he actually had his emotions tattooed on his chest. He had no choice but to face the truth she just presented rather than to humiliate himself further more by denying her words.

"No excuse." He whispered looking straight into her eyes. "No excuse for what I've done to you. "

"You're not denying, interesting. Of course, I never thought you could be the jealous type either." Blair said crossing her arms over her chest. She was still playing rough.

"I told you Blair, I didn't know what happened. I had a black out moment then I let my pride get ahead of myself and as you know very well I don't get rejected." Chuck was feeling more and more ashamed with each word escaped his mouth. "Still that's not an excuse for my outrageous behavior and for the fact that I hurt you." He dropped his head into the floor once again. He couldn't face her no more.

"You didn't hurt me." Blair whispered softly as she started letting her guard down bit by bit.

"The hell I didn't!" Chuck shouted looking back at her, this time his eyes glimmered and were teary. "I wish I didn't! You said it yourself, remember?" His voice died and all of a sudden his mouth was moving without saying anything. The hopelessness and hurt in his eyes were just too much for Blair to handle anymore. He had this ability to melt her. This ability not recently discovered since they have been friends for their entire lives.

"You didn't even hold me that tight. I realize now I exaggerated, but I was scared, I admit. I didn't know how to react properly."

"Forgive me, Blair. " Chuck repeated as he ran a hand through his hair.

Blair flickered a little but very sincere smile as she patted the place beside her inviting Chuck back to bed. "There's nothing to forgive. Let's just put this behind us. We'll see what the future holds in store for us."

"_Us"_ sounded so beautiful, so right. Chuck felt his heartbeats quicken. He was shocked. A simple, one syllable word made him feel like he was in high heaven. This whole experience was completely unknown to him, a foreign territory. He never believed in love for another person but what he wasn't realizing is that he was on the road of falling in love.

"No, I couldn't. I shouldn't." He was reluctant, he couldn't get near Blair he was still feeling heavily guilty.

"Chuck you apologized and I know you don't apologize often or to anyone. The fact that you did so makes you a man in my eyes. You are a wonderful man when you want to be." Blair got out of bed naked and walked up to him kissing him feverishly. He was rigid at first, didn't even open his mouth. But when Blair wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against his body to fully feel him that was when he gave in. So he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back passionately.

"Blair you're not somebody random in my life, you hold an important spot in my world, you know that." He took her in his arms and gently put her in bed. She gripped her hold on his neck suggesting that she wanted him on top of her.

"For the time being, I'm yours Bass." Blair hoarsely whispered as she smirked in a naughty way to him. Chuck smiled and pressed his lips hard onto hers to express his relief and happiness. And so they made love for the third time in that night.

**Sorry for the late update.**

**The first two sentences are from Ne-Yo's song called "Closer". **

**Does this story even make sense anymore? To me it does, hope it does so to you too. **

**How about a review? :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, everyone, for the late update. I also want to thank everyone who recently followed and favorited this story, thank you so, so, so, so much! And thank you all who still support it. Mean tons!**

**So here it goes, Chapter 5!**

6:00 AM. At that particular hour Blair's alarm clock was set. It had been that way since elementary school. So when the clock hit the precise time she woke up immediately. She pressed the snooze button without even getting up and tried to remember the day and the date. As soon as she regained consciousness, the previous night came back in flashes, one by one. Chuck showing up in her doorway, Chuck in her bed, Chuck kissing her, Chuck having sex with her. She also remembered the conversations, the looks, the gestures, she remembered everything. It was like a movie playing before her eyes. She turned and spotted Chuck beside her. With her vision still a little bit blurry she looked at Chuck and savored the peaceful and joyful moment. He was an absolutely stunning man, extremely good-looking, but in that moment he looked so vulnerable, so calm, so innocent like there was nothing who could harm him, he was just disconnected from the world, he looked so carefree it made her heart melt and stomach flutter. She felt this desire to caress his exposed cheek while the other one was buried deep in the soft pillow, position which made Blair flicker a genuine smile. He was still sleeping profoundly. The alarm clock had no impact on him which proved to Blair that such thing as school punctuality wasn't much of a priority to him. Funny, he never looked wrong no matter the place or occasion, always impeccably dressed with matching clothes. The man knew how to dress, always classy and manly. She let one hand wander gently on his cheek while her other hand rested on his chest. The softness of the skin gave Blair a lovely feeling. She never saw Chuck unshaved. She knew very well that hygiene was important to him. A thing for which he always got made fun of since she was throwing in his face the amount of girls he'd been with whenever she caught the opportunity. A movement made Blair stop breathing for a moment. Chuck scrunched his nose in such a cute and adorable manner that it made her hold back a giggle. Instead she just grinned and with her thumb touched the tip of his nose. Her hand kept caressing his cheek. Suddenly she felt goose bumps all over on her body. Chuck cuddled closer into her, his hand covering her side hip while his other hand was above Blair's head. Now their faces were a few inches away from one another. She was amazed of the physical and emotional reactions she experienced every time she shared a moment of intimacy and closeness with Chuck. She wondered why she craved and needed more of this, more of Chuck. If it were up to her, she would have spent the entire morning in bed and it didn't matter how long it would have taken for Chuck to wake up, she would have gladly stayed in and just watch him, enjoying the moment and the feelings. But Chuck was already giving signs of awakening. He retracted his hand from her hip and rubbed his face. Then he growled softly almost like a child who wanted to sleep more. He stayed like that for a few moments then he opened his eyes. While he was adjusting to the surroundings, Blair was looking mesmerized at him, taking in every movement, every sound, enjoying the view to the fullest. She was calm and happy and she loved it. She saw the change of emotions in his eyes as he was probably remembering everything too. Then he turned his head and looked at her. A small smile quickly replaced by his signature smirk greeted a very awake Blair.

"Good morning, Waldorf." Chuck whispered softly as he closed his eyes again.

"Good morning, Bass." Blair whispered back cockily as she smirked at him. She knew Chuck wanted to go back to sleep, but sleeping was out of discussion. It was mandatory to get Chuck out of bed and ready for school before Dorota could arrive at the penthouse.

"Bass, I hate to break it to you, but you have exactly 15 minutes to get out of bed, get showered and dressed then leave my house before Dorota finds you here." Blair said to him after she shook his body in order to get his attention. As a response Chuck growled loudly then grabbed the pillow from underneath his head and buried his face in it.

"Bass, haven't I been precise enough? Do not make me count, what are you, a little child? I'm warning you Bass, if you don't do as told, I will throw your shit out the window and throw you out naked and be sure I will take enough photos to put you in the shame corner for the rest of your life!"

Chuck retracted the pillow and growled yet once again. "Ugh, what time is it?"

"6:10! We're losing time and that's only your fault because I have to yell at you and threaten your ass in order to make you do something, now chop, chop!" Blair jumped out of bed and started cleaning the bedroom floor. Meanwhile Chuck was staring stupefied at Blair.

"Are you out of your mind, woman? It's too early for me to function properly. Where's the rush, anyway?" Chuck rubbed his eyes then prepared himself to get yelled at again.

"Well Bass, for one, it's Friday so that means we have school today and two, we might get caught by Dorota and as I recall from last night's conversation, nobody is allowed to know about us so every minute is crucial!"

"Do you always get ready for school at this disturbing hour?" Chuck commented as he dragged himself out of bed but when he saw Blair's stabbing glare he dropped any other comments and went in the bathroom.

"Be done in five minutes. I need to shower, too." Blair glared at him one more time before slamming hard the door. Then she went to her walk-in closet to pick up her outfit for that day. Finally Chuck emerged from the bathroom and Blair hurried inside. Before she could shut the door in Chuck's face, he blocked it with his hand.

"Are you mad at me?" Chuck asked a little bit annoyed by her childish reaction.

"You've wasted 7 minutes showering now you're going to waste another two by talking nonsense to me!" Blair ranted as she made eye-contact with him, her gaze perfectly confident and impenetrable.

Chuck retracted his hand and Blair took the opportunity to lock herself in the bathroom. She was fuming because she was going to get caught and it was going to be Chuck's fault only. She tried to calm down and enjoy the shower. After that, she applied her make-up and exited the bathroom. As soon as Chuck saw Blair wrapped in her cruelly short towel, his face relaxed and a sudden urge to kiss her came upon him.

"Good, you're dressed. Now leave and make sure Dorota doesn't spot you like she spots every single stain in this house." She said rudely as she went to put on her clothes.

"Alright, as you wish. Come find me when you drop that bitchy attitude." Chuck snarled loud enough for her to hear as he made his way to the door.

"Keep dreaming, Bass." Blair replied in a faked sweet tone.

Chuck peeked outside and was able to hear steps downstairs. That meant one thing: Dorota was already at work! Chuck closed the door silently and hurried to Blair's closet. He knocked softly once and Blair immediately opened. She was in her robe.

"Didn't I tell you " When she raised her voice at him Chuck didn't let her finish and put his index finger up to her mouth in a fraction of second. The sudden and somewhat romantic movement made Blair blush.

"Dorota is already here! She sure is a punctual woman." Chuck whispered as if Dorota was at the door listening. Blair was a bit disappointed by the situation because she thought something else was going to happen, a kiss or a romantic goodbye.

"Okay, give me a minute to change." Blair was about to shut the door to her walk-in closet when she heard Chuck say "I could give you a hand. That way we won't waste any other crucial minute and time is everything, isn't it, Waldorf?" He loved teasing and he knew just how to do it, every time.

"You are an infuriating pervert!" Blair growled at him and finally shut the door. Five minutes passed and Blair finally came out looking as beautiful as ever. She went over to Chuck who was sitting on her bed waiting and took his hand. She dragged him to the door and listened. At the touch of their hands, Chuck's stomach started fluttering. He mentally cursed himself and looked at Blair who appeared very concentrated. Then she opened the door and went to check if the lobby area was safe.

"Stay here." She whispered to Chuck and closed the door. Then she yelled downstairs. "Dorota, are you in the kitchen?"

Dorota appeared out of nowhere at the sound of Blair's voice. "Good morning, Miss Blair. Breakfast will be served soon. Dorota had to do the groceries and prepare everything " She bowed her head at her boss and then waited to be instructed.

"Yeah I don't care Dorota, go back in the kitchen, no need to hurry." Blair waved her off as she smiled sweetly down at her.

"But Miss Blair is 7 o'clock. You need to eat then catch cab to go to school." Dorota sputtered out as she looked down at the floor.

"I know what I have to do! Just go get my food ready!"

Dorota nodded her head and bowed a little at Blair before disappearing. Blair sighed in relief and quickly tip-toed back to her bedroom. Chuck was waiting patiently for her to come back. They both went downstairs as quietly as they could have. Blair hurried up to push the elevator button. As they were waiting for the elevator, Blair was checking up on the kitchen when the door flung open and Dorota emerged from the kitchen. For a few seconds Blair was able to hear the sound of Dorota's radio which was loud enough in the kitchen to stomp any other exterior sound. She was listening to some Polish anthem, from her homeland. Blair put on a smile that wasn't in fact needed after all.

"Miss Blair!" Dorota stopped in her tracks surprised to see the teenager. "You can't go to school yet, you have to eat. I wanted to go upstairs and tell you that I will bring breakfast right away." As soon as the maid went back to the kitchen, Blair thanked her once inexistent lucky star which just saved her. She went to the elevator and saw Chuck completely relaxed as if they didn't just risk being caught. She frowned at him and pushed the button several times whispering "Hurry, hurry, hurry!"

"Calm down, Waldorf." As a response, Blair only glared at him when the elevator finally came. After she heard the saving "ding" she let go of the breath that she didn't know she held in. She pushed Chuck who was already in motion. He chuckled at her behavior which was very adorable in his opinion. She successfully placed Chuck in the elevator as he pushed the lobby button.

"Does this situation look funny to you? Because I'm glad I'm entertaining you." Blair gritted between her teeth one because she didn't want to alert Dorota and two because she knew Chuck wasn't taking her concerns seriously and it was getting very annoying. As a response, Chuck only grinned at her. He blocked the door with one of his feet and said "What? No kiss?"

"Go ahead and kiss my ass!" Blair frowned and stomped on the foot that was blocking the elevator door. The sound of him groaning in pain was blocked by the door which finally closed. She fixed her hair though it didn't need any correction, sighed in relief and went in the living-room where she was used to have breakfast ever since she was a little girl. Though, back then, her daddy wasn't married to a man, her mother didn't spent the free time criticizing her, her boyfriend still cared about her and her best friend didn't betray her. She shook her head elegantly. Past was past, it was not good remembering the bad memories. In time, she would learn to focus only on the good ones. A bittersweet smile appeared on her porcelain face. Then she looked out the window. Outside it started raining. She wondered if Chuck was in his limo already, safe from the rain.

"Breakfast, Miss Blair!" Dorota brought the tray with food and Blair thanked her maid.

…

It was 7:25 and Blair decided to walk to school. It was still raining but not as heavily as it would require a cab and her umbrella was more than enough. Then she noticed a black vehicle moving in sync with her. She knew immediately that it was Chuck's limo. The window glided down and Chuck's messy hair and perfectly shaped face appeared. His deep brown eyes inspected Blair, admiring her petite figure, her effortless grace and elegance, her walk, her beauty, enjoying her presence from head to toe.

"Come on, get in." Chuck invited her forbidden woman but Blair refused immediately.

"No, thank you."

"It's raining, come on, let me give you a ride." Chuck smirked and chuckled at the last part. At this Blair stopped in her tracks and turned slowly to face him with a disapproving look on her face. The limo stopped also, apparently Arthur had been instructed well.

"I bet you would. Still my answer is no, Now do me a humongous favor and, I don't know," Blair paused to gesticulate "evaporate?"

"Stop torturing me. It hurts, Waldorf. The cold shoulder that you're giving me, it hurts. Why are you so mad at me? Come on princess, I'm just a casual friend who happens to care about you and your expensive heels. Now, how about you join me in this limo, where is nice, warm and cozy. Maybe we could remember and reenact those burning flames we set in here?" Chuck was taking advantage of this situation to bits because he knew her infuriation was only a method to mask her true feelings. He knew that in reality she loved being chased, she loved being wanted. She was a vixen and she was playing "hard to get". He saw her roll her eyes but the smirk on her lips was betraying her cover.

"You are one disgusting Basshole, did you know that piece of information?" Blair tilted her head as an innocent smile played on her lips. She took a look at her watch which showed 7:40. To her luck, she spotted a cab that just dropped off a man and rushed to it leaving behind an amused Bass with a large smile plastered on his face.

…

At school the only verbal interactions they had were via text messages.

_You left in such a hurry and I had plenty more things to say. What a fortunate thing, having your phone number. _

_-Chuck_

_Did you mean unfortunate, Bass? _

_-Blair_

_How is the weather up there, Your Highness? Cloudy with rain chances and bitchy mood, I presume._

_-Chuck_

_Keep texting shit like that and I might stab your feet again with my heels next time I see you._

_-Blair_

_I love it when you talk dirty, Blair. And keep giving me dirty looks on the courtyard too. I love those also._

_-Chuck_

And they continued teasing each other like that. Blair was trying hard to resist texting him during the classes.

Any eye contact they shared on the courtyard and on the hallways were so subtle as if nothing was out of the ordinary. But everything was different. They weren't admitting it to each other but they both knew it. It was already lunchtime and at the cafeteria Blair was sitting at her booked table with her minions. Everyone in that school knew about that one certain table which belonged to Blair Waldorf and that particular table had the perfection location, near to the windows and far from the rest of the hectic and overpopulated tables that were in there. Blair always had the middle seat as the minions sat beside her. It had always been that way. But once upon a time, Serena stood right next to her and the other girls weren't allowed at their table. But past was past and Serena had other things on her mind like Brooklyn and Humpy-Dumpty and Brooklyn again. Blair's phone announced that she had received a new text message. She grabbed it from her purse, eager to know what did Chuck's pervert mind cook now. Her excitement died immediately when she saw who sent it. A feeling of sadness replaced her joy as she read "Nate" on the phone's screen over and over again.

"Who is texting you so much?" Blair heard Nelly Yuki's annoying voice as the girl took a big scoop of her frozen yogurt. Blair watched in disgust as several drops fell on her uniform meanwhile the other minions looked ugly at Nelly because they knew very well that inappropriate questions pissed Blair off. Nelly looked silly with her plastic spoon shoved into her mouth confused as hell as to why were the girls stabbing her with their glares. Blair grimaced at the scene before her eyes and felt sorry and embarrassed for the newbie as she responded "None of your business. You know, I should give a new rule that would state something like: minions are not allowed to speak unless they're told to or asked to because all of you are way over your heads and this kind of behavior is simply unacceptable in my eyes."

It was Blair's way to warn all of them but she felt like she had to address especially to Nelly who was new and was also kind of slow at comprehension. She shook her head in disapproval and disappointment as the girls continued eating their frozen yogurt. Nelly, who had spotted the yogurt stains, awkwardly tried to clean her skirt uniform.

"There's nothing a plain napkin can do to save your skirt. Leave it like that, it needs to be washed. I, for one, suggest you throw it away or donate it." Blair told her and it made Nelly automatically stop what she was doing. She muttered "thank you, I'll do so". The other girls who witnessed the whole scene went back to their yogurt. The social humiliation Blair just demonstrated was enough to make their appetite grow. Blair's appetite died a long time ago. She sighed looking at the phone remembering the text that she still hadn't read. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder and again she hoped it was Chuck but when she turned her head she saw Nate hovering over her. She saw a sincere smile on his face, the clueless Nate was probably thinking that she was still dreaming of their fairy tale, that she was still his girl, that she was still hoping for him to love her.

"Hi Nate, what's up?" Blair spoke casually and detached, her words flowing confidently but keeping a friendly tone.

"Hey Blair, did you read my text?" He asked her as he took a vacant chair and placed it near Blair. The girls, who were pretending to not pay attention when in reality they were eavesdropping, watched with the corner of their eyes the scene. Blair thought they were abominably pathetic. She turned her head to Nate and replied "No, not yet. I was planning to do so though. Was it something important?" Blair asked as she brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear mentally preparing for whatever was he going to say next.

"Yes actually and private. Could we go somewhere else and talk?" Nate looked at her with hopeful eyes and Blair wondered what was there to say. The news of their break-up had been the biggest news after Serena's mysterious comeback of course. Some speculated that it was Serena's fault and somehow that wasn't far from the truth. But the most surprising part was the fact that she, Blair Waldorf, made the announcement about the break-up after sending the tip to Gossip Girl the day after she slept with Chuck. The tip stated that she and Nate were no longer an item and that they both decided to go on separate ways because of personal reasons. Of course everyone was shocked and the mystery surrounding their separation baffled the youth of Manhattan interested to know about the lives of Manhattan's elite. Serena was frantic and wanted to know why. Blair knew that the reason why Serena wanted to know was because she was feeling guilty. She explained that it was not good to force Nate into a relationship and it was clear that he didn't have any sort of other feeling for her than friendly. And later that night Chuck showed up in her bedroom full of doubts. She knew very well that her actions from the past few days were out of the ordinary, but everyone was entitled to do whatever they wanted. She was finally free and to the rest of them, she now was a single teenager enjoying her newly discovered freedom. Occasional satisfaction of human nature needs was on the list too and Chuck fit perfectly in the job description. She certainly wasn't going to weep after a man, she was Blair Waldorf. Men stood at her feet. She wasn't going to waste her life on chasing a man that clearly never wanted her.

"I guess we could." Blair responded to Nate who was waiting to hear an affirmative answer. "Let's go somewhere else, then." She got up on her feet not bothering to wait for Nate as she took the lead leaving behind a group of stunned minions. Nate quickly caught up with her and grabbed her arm to make her stop. Blair turned around and at the sudden contact yet very familiar she remained speechless. She put her free hand on his chest, gesture that half of the cafeteria that was paying attention had seen it. Nate freed her and put his hand on the small of her back leading her into the hallway. Blair was too taken aback to notice or even remember Chuck Bass who was standing in one of the corners of the cafeteria with a group of buddies. He witnessed the whole scene and he remained numb as his hopes started shattering one by one.

…

Nate and Blair walked side by side until they reached the middle of the hallway and stopped. Nate seemed anxious and hesitating. He kept shifting his weight from one leg to the other and he kept running a hand through his hair. It was like she wasn't even there with him, it looked like he was having a metal debate with himself and it looked like he was going to slap himself.

"You said you wanted to talk so … talk." Blair spoke first. Now Nate stood there silent just watching her. She was used to Nate not paying attention or being oblivious about something but she never once saw him like this. It was getting ridiculous, as minutes passed. He was just staring at her with those blue eyes that she once adored. His intense gaze made her uncomfortable and suddenly she watched how his face was approaching hers. Her throat dried and her mind was screaming to push him and walk away from him. It was so quiet that she could hear the sound of their breathing. Their lips brushed lightly and that soft peck was sour and bitter and not sweet at all. It reminded her of all the sadness, suffer, sorrow, disappointments and betrayals she went through over the years in their relationship. But it also reminded her of the childhood when they were just two innocent kids who played games like "mother and father". Nate was about to peck her again when Blair finally pushed him away.

"I think you should go." Blair whispered then took a couple of steps back, her eyes nailed to the floor, too afraid to look at him.

"I'm sorry, Blair. I just … I miss you. And the fact that you accepted our break-up so easily hurts me. The fact that you seem to have moved on, _bothers_ me. I thought ... " Blair's head snapped up glaring at him.

"You thought what? That I will crawl back to your feet and beg for another chance? I've humiliated myself in front of you enough in the past. I'm done with you, Archibald! You never wanted me the way I needed you to want me, you never loved me the way I needed you to love me. You never have! Our childhood dreams and games that's all they will ever going to be: dreams and games. I've accepted the reality and yes I am moving on. And frankly I don't see how you could miss me since before our break-up you barely ever noticed me! You just miss the attention, you don't miss me!" And with that she made her way to the cafeteria. The school bell rang which indicated that lunchtime was over. The doors to the cafeteria flung open and several students walked out. She was able to hear Nate shouting after her but she didn't care to look back. She had to go to class but she was so emotionally devastated that classes were the last thing on her mind. For a moment she wanted to go home but she remembered her impeccable school presence and she realized that Nate was not worth ruining it.

…

Last class was finally over and Blair couldn't wait to get home and take a long, hot bath. She exited the classroom and as she was walking to her locker she noticed two girls looking at her and they started giggling afterwards. It was strange, nobody had the guts to look at her let alone laugh at her unless … no. There was no reason for her to appear on Gossip Girl of course nothing that would mean social destruction or public humiliation. Those things didn't happen to her. She was the good girl, about her were written only good or banal things like what party she attended or what clothes she bought recently. But as she walked through the hallway she saw more and more students laughing and some even pointing at her. She felt dizzy but she kept walking straight ahead like she was in trance. It was like a nightmare, all eyes were on her, judging her, laughing at her. She noticed her minions approach her. Kati ran to her first. She looked horrified, they all did.

"OMG, Blair did you see the latest Gossip Girl blast?" Isabel shouted in her ear and Blair grimaced because the headache she had was getting worse.

"Watch your volume, Is!" Blair shouted back in her ear. "And no, I have my phone turned off."

Nelly was hyperventilating in Blair's face and she almost threw spit on Blair as she was trying to speak.

"It's about you! I cannot believe you did it!" Blair looked at her like she was a danger to society. She even took a step back and put Kati in front of her as a shield. Then Nelly whispered "But how was it? Come on, you have to tell us!"

Blair couldn't believe the nerve of this idiot! She was officially expelled from the group. Blair was ready to make her cry when Kati told Nelly to shut up then she turned around to face Blair who was still thinking about trash-talking Nelly Yuki.

"Blair, I think you should open your phone and see for yourself. Come on girls let's give Blair a moment of privacy." Blair tried to focus on Kati's words but none of this was making any sense. She watched as Kati and the others walked away from her. Isabel was the last and Blair could've sworn that she saw a smirk on her face before she left too. Students weren't on the hallway anymore because school was over. She took her phone out of her bag and remembered why she shut it: because of Nate, because she didn't want to hear from him. She opened it and saw the blast. The content of it sickened her to no end. She looked dumbfounded and suddenly she felt her legs heavy. She let herself slide against the lockers.

"_Hello Upper East Siders, _

_Someone just informed me that not long after the breakup which shook everybody to the core, pristine and innocent B had a wild night with the one and only C. Apparently B arrived at the club called Victrola not long after she and N broke up. She left the club a few hours later with C. They engaged on the roads of Manhattan in a lascivious affair. Yes, that's right, it happened in the back of C's limo. Who would've thought B could switch satin sheets with leather car seats. Even I remained shocked by this. I hope you had fun kids. And I hope you used protection. Do not worry my little thirsty readers, I will keep you updated._

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl"_

She kept looking at the blast and as reality set in, she realized there were only two persons who could have sent the tip to Gossip Girl: Arthur, Chuck's driver or Chuck. Even a rock could've guessed who the author of this misery was. She got up prepared to confront him.

…

"Who is it?" Blair heard Chuck shout from the other side of the door. She wanted to scream back "your fucking nightmare" so badly but she was Blair Waldorf, master of self-control. She thought of this before it could have surprised her. She figured Chuck wasn't going to answer the door to anybody especially to her so she brought one of the maids she found in the lobby. She gave her 100 bucks for her cooperation.

"It's the maid, sir!"

"Leave, you have nothing to clean here!" They heard Chuck growl. Blair thought of this too, so he instructed the maid before they got to the door. She mimed the maid to go according to the plan.

"But sir, I'm not here to clean, I'm here to drop some clean towels!"

"Don't need any just leave!" It was clear that Chuck was getting more and more annoyed.

"I'm obligated to do so, sir!" the maid was very good, Blair thought she chose well. They waited and Chuck immediately opened the door.

"Who the fuck conducts this pathetic excuse of a hotel? Guests are always right, no matter what. If I don't want my room to be cleaned or if I don't want towels then you better obey me because I'm paying to stay here, I'm the client and you and all the employees of this hotel better do as I say because I am right. Now fuck off!" Chuck screamed his rant in the poor maid's face. She looked stupefied at him. Clearly she didn't expect this when she accepted the money. And that hotel just so happened to be one of the best hotels in New York. Blair felt sorry for the woman so she paid her another 100 dollars for the patience and performance.

"Miss, are you sure you want to be left alone with this animal?" The woman took the money and looked concerned at her.

"Get fucking lost already, will you?" Chuck snarled at the maid who quickly pushed the towel cart to get away from that troubled young man.

"Don't worry, I've got this. Thank you for everything." Blair pushed Chuck inside and slammed the door. Chuck was like a robot. Didn't flicker any emotion when he saw Blair or when she entered his suite. He looked numb, lost. Chuck went to the bar where he left the bottle. He was acting like he wasn't aware of her presence, at all which hurt Blair. And what hurt Blair the most was the lack of remorse he showed, the absolute inexistence of it because he wasn't even looking at her. Blair didn't understand why he did what he did. Few minutes passed and he didn't even bother to acknowledge her. Blair found the courage to question him.

"Why did you do it? Do you have the slightest idea of how much you humiliated me? Do you?" Blair couldn't believe what a coward he was. "Look at me when I'm talking to you." Blair whispered shakily because she thought that she was humiliating herself furthermore with this confrontation. "Dammit, Bass look at me, stop being a fucking coward! Man up and tell me, why did you tell Gossip Girl about that night? Why did you do it?" Blair screamed, her position not changing since she entered the suite.

"Why did_ you_ talk to Nathaniel?" Chuck whispered hoarsely and for the first time in that night he made eye contact with her. Blair was shocked, his eyes were teary and his face looked exhausted. In that moment she felt the urge to breakdown but she managed to hold it together. He threw her one last glance before he snarled in disgust.

"Why did you? Have you gotten back together? Are you an item now?" He mocked her words from the blast referring to her breakup with Nate. Blair couldn't believe this was happening, every word hit her in the heart and it hurt like hell. "Well I knew it was too good to be true. You letting go of Nathaniel who never loved you. But I guess I jumped at congratulating you way too soon. You've got your fairy tale back, isn't that what you wanted? You lied to me last night, everything you said about realizing the truth and accepting it, you lied! You didn't let go of Nathaniel and sadly I think you never will let go. God, I knew I shouldn't have believed you. Thank you though for the revelatory day, it truly had been awakening. Don't let the door hit you on your way out!" Chuck spat in her direction some remains of the whisky he drank. He did it. He completely and utterly devastated her. But she wasn't going to let him have the last word.

"First of all, it's none of your fucking business if I talk or if I don't talk to Nate. It's not like you have any authority over me! I am my own person, I do as I please! And second, how did you know I talked to him? Did you spy on me? You know for someone who never had a girlfriend you are one fucking possessive psycho, did you know that?" Blair screamed back. Chuck put down the bottle and walked over to her. He was in front of her and his eyes were still teary. He tilted his head a bit and spoke slowly.

"I saw the two of you in the cafeteria. I watched the two of you in the hallway. He kissed you and you responded. I was there, Blair I was there and I wish I hadn't been!" Chuck looked disgusted because of that horrible peck on the lips. Blair swallowed in vain but it felt to her like she was choking. Once again she felt like she had to explain the situation though he didn't deserve it because he acted on impulse and broke her rule.

"Clearly you hadn't been there long enough to see that I pushed him! And that I left him there!" Blair's voice was shaky and she felt so vulnerable at that point.

Chuck's eyes bore into hers. He blinked once and asked "Come again?"

"I told him once and for all that it's over."

"Well I guess you must be telling the truth since Nathaniel told me before we left school that he won't be home until after midnight and since you're here then there's nothing going on between you two." Chuck put his hands into his pockets and looked at her but wasn't actually seeing her.

"You are pathetic." Blair couldn't believe he divulged their secret driven by jealousy.

"This and the hallway scene made me assume the things I assumed."

"Instead of talking to me, you betrayed my trust by breaking the only rule I set. Your selfishness, jealousy and plain stupidity got us here. The whole school laughed at me for fuck's sake. I will never forget what you did to me, ever. This thing between us is over, for good. "

It took every ounce of her existence to leave him like that but part of her felt like she deserved, he betrayed her beyond imagination.

"Blair, wait!"

But it was too late. He regained courage to speak long after Blair had left.

"Blair …"

He ran a hand through his dark brown hair.

"Blair … no … no …"

But it was already too late.

"Blair!"

He screamed at the door helplessly, hoping for a miracle. Hoping she would come back to him.

"BLAIR!" He allowed one sob escape his mouth then he rubbed his face and went to the bar. He took the bottle and went to his bedroom, locking himself inside.

**Tah-dah! Don't hate me because of the ending. And don't worry, Chuck is not suicidal. XD**

**I know the part with Blair telling Gossip Girl about the breakup is a little bit out of hand since I didn't say anything about it in the previous chapter but I hope I explained it well enough? I know it's shit so far but I hope it makes sense. **

**I'm going to post on my profile the outfits from this chapter. It's easier to show what they wear than to write.**

**So ... yeah I honestly can't wait to see your thought regarding this chapter!**

**Review? :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update, I am way too lazy for my own good. **

**A few heads up, this chapter contains a lot of scenes between Nate and Serena since they are my second OTP on the show. Also you won't be seeing much of the Humphreys, any of them not even Rufus. Jenny will probably be mentioned a few times and Dan will only have like a few lines, I personally despise them and be sure that there won't be any romance between Dan and Serena. In my story there is no room for Humphreys period!**

**Anyways, here's chapter 6!**

Serena was in the living-room on the couch watching a movie. She wasn't really paying attention to it since her mind was troubled with other thoughts like what really made Blair and Nate break up, why was Nate running around for her instead of fighting for Blair and what exactly was going on with Blair. She looked to her right to see Eric dozed off probably because the movie made him fall asleep. She shook her head trying to clear her mind and tried to focus on the movie but at that point it was useless. She kept thinking about Blair's attitude and behavior from the last couple of days which wasn't entirely out of ordinary but she, Serena, sensed the slight change because Blair was smiling, she was not as bitchy as usual and she was simply radiating pure joy. And everything begged questions like wasn't Blair supposed to be crushed after the sudden break-up? Well on the contrary she seemed to be doing very well. What bothered Serena was the fact that Blair wasn't talking to her like she used to. Serena remembered how before her departure they were telling each other everything. And now they were merely buddies, she feared that even Blair's minions knew a lot more things than her. Serena knew that after the comeback their relationship wouldn't be exactly as before, from where they left it but she hoped that in time Blair would let go of the hurt and slowly be her best friend again. After the fights Blair finally forgave her but the situation was still uneasy. Serena was determined to get her sister practically, back. But in order to do so she had to figure out what was going on with Blair. Suddenly her trail of thoughts was interrupted by the sound of the elevator. "_Who could it be?_" she thought as she got up from the couch leaving Eric behind, sleeping. That is when she caught a glimpse of blonde hair and then she saw a tall figure.

"Nate!" Serena exclaimed looking stunned at him. Nate was holding onto the wall with one hand while he ran the other one through his hair.

"Nate!" Serena muttered under breath, not wanting to awake Eric or her mother. "What are you doing here?"

"Serena did you know about them? If you kept this from me I am going to lose it, please tell me you had no idea about this, please, please… "

Nate was nervously shaking his head and constantly running his hands through his hair. He was speaking rather loud but fortunately the TV was louder than him.

"What are you talking about, Nate what about Chuck and Blair?" Serena was absolutely taken aback by the sudden outburst. She blinked a few times as if the image before her eyes would vanish but it didn't work: Nate was till there with a hopeless and fearful look on his face. She took a step closer and as a response Nate took one back afraid like the sight of her was burning him.

"No…don't come any closer to me don't come any closer …just tell me please I need to know…and I want the truth please…" Nate trailed off to look at Serena. His eyes were teary and blurry and he seemed exhausted.

"Hey, hey!" She tried to come closer to him once again but he was stubbornly backing away.

"First tell me that you knew nothing about them!"

"Know what?!" Serena was shouting at this point, too preoccupied with Nate to care about anybody else in the house.

"Chuck and Blair had sex! There I said it! You knew also?! Did Blair tell you!?" Nate shouted back his eyes desperately wandering on her face as if he was trying to find the answer to his problems in her eyes.

"…." Serena was dumbfounded. She opened and closed her mouth several times not really knowing what to respond. First he burst into her house then he started yelling then he dropped this bomb on her head.

"What did you say?" Serena heard him loud and clear but that was the only thing she came up with, she was literally at a loss for words.

"Did you know about this before me?" Nate ignored her question knowing perfectly she heard him.

"No." Serena was staring at the wall behind him trying to find some logic in his statement and the more she thought about it the more Blair's attitude and behavior proved this right.

"Swear to me" Nate whispered to Serena which made her avert her eyes directly on his face. "Swear to me so that way I'll know I wasn't betrayed by everyone I care about." Nate continued, deepening his gaze onto her face.

Serena's features softened at the sound of his words. She approached him once again and this time he didn't back away. She put one hand on one of his shoulders which made Nate flinch a little then she put her other hand on the other shoulder. She smiled bitter-sweetly at him "Nate, I swear to you I knew nothing about this until you came and told me."

His teary eyes were lovingly searching for the truth behind her words and he felt it. He felt the sincere tone and caring tone in his voice which calmed him down immediately and at that point he just wanted to take her in his arms and never let go of her. He smiled, also bitter-sweetly, nodding slightly at her while one of his hands touched her cheek softly. Under his touch, Serena closed her eyes for a moment. She missed it, she missed him. Nate noticed the effect he had on her and his instinct kicked in. He put his free hand on her back grabbing her gently, bringing her closer to him while the other hand was on her cheek fully caressing it. Serena leaned into him slightly, completely lost in the moment and his touching. Nate touched the tip of her nose with his own one, very gently. They breathed out the air they hadn't known they held in while his forehead rested against hers. It felt right, the two of them being in each other's arms. Nate knew he was in love with Serena, he had known for a long time, way before the Shepard wedding and he always hoped that one day he would have free way to her and a full future just with her. She was always telling him about Blair and how she had a crush on him but he only liked Blair as a friend. Even so, Serena never seemed to see his feelings so he accepted the idea of being with Blair. Of course from then on he and Blair had been inseparable and everything seemed planned out and predicted except for that day at the Shepard wedding. The day that turned his whole life upside down, the day he realized he will never be in love with Blair but also the day that drove Serena away. Serena on the other hand knew about her feelings for him but she was scared of admitting them and she had known about them for a long time but she never said anything for Blair's sake because she knew just how much she loved him. She kept it for herself. She kept her deep feelings for him until the day at the Shepard wedding. After the impossible happened, after she betrayed her best friend, there was nothing left for her in New York. So with a torn mind and a broken heart she left behind her family and friends in order to heal, to forget. But after one year she got homesick and came back only to find out that she lost Blair, was on the point of losing Eric and everything was different. She came to the conclusion that her feelings for Nate didn't fade away and that they were even stronger than ever. Dan just came in her life, a normal guy, a guy who wasn't a drug addict or a womanizer, an actual ordinary guy and the feeling was new but what she had for Nate was something different, something once in a lifetime, at least in her opinion. She knew that her fling for Dan would soon disappear and that she wanted Nate, but was Nate still interested in her? It looked so from the way he was treating her, so gently and lovingly.

They remained like that for a few minutes until someone interrupted them. That someone was Serena's mother, Lily, who cleared her throat at the sight of the two teenagers. When Serena and Nate heard that, they both jumped out of their skin, immediately separating, looking embarrassed up at the stairway where Lily was with an amused look on her face. She climbed down the stairs, tightening the robe around her. She smiled widely at both her daughter and Nate.

"Nathaniel! What an unexpected surprise! What are you doing here, at this hour?" Lily turned around to fully face Nate who was visibly trying to come up with an excuse.

"Oh, he had a fight with Chuck and he didn't want to stay there for the night." Serena quickly responded, making her mother turn around and face her.

"Is that so?" Lily looked briefly at her daughter before turning her head at Nate. "I am sorry to hear that but I am sure that you two will solve the problem." Lily smiled at him brightly "Well, darling if you came for a place to sleep you are more than welcome here."

"Thank you very much Mrs. Van der Woodsen and please forgive me for my disturbance." Nate smiled back in appreciation.

"Nonsense, I've known you since you were born, you're like a son to me." Lily patted his shoulder lightly.

"Thanks mom, I knew you would be okay with it." Serena gave her mother a hug and Lily chuckled.

"Well Serena, show Nate the guest room. And please make sure Eric gets into his bedroom. You kids don't stay up too late. Good night!" Then Lily went upstairs.

"Eric? Is he down here?" Nate asked Serena, looking at her.

"Yeah, I totally forgot about him. He's on the couch, sleeping." Serena replied.

"I'm not sleeping." They heard Eric loud and clear who got up from the couch. "Well not anymore."

"You've been awake this whole time?" Serena approached her little brother who had a smile on his face.

"Yes and I heard every single nasty bit of your conversation but don't worry guys, your secret's safe with me. My advice, talk to them. I am sure you will work it out together. I'm going to bed for real this time, good night!" And with that being said Eric went upstairs too.

Serena and Nate watched him the entire time both knowing that they could trust him.

"Great kid" Nate whispered

"Yeah he sure is, we should probably go to bed too, come on I'll get the guest room ready."

As Serena was arranging the bed, Nate took the time to watch her fold and unfold and put the pillows on the bed.

"You should've let me." Nate said chuckling.

"No way, you're a guest in my home. There, it's done." Serena sat up straight, looking at Nate with a sweet smile on her face. She made her way to the exit "Good night, Nate" she said as she patted his shoulder. Immediately, Nate grabbed her hand which made Serena avert her eyes on him. He didn't say anything at first, he just intertwined his fingers with hers, caressing it with his thumb. He finally looked up from their connected hands to see her surprised face.

"Won't you stay a little longer? I want to explain myself a little better. Please, Serena?"

"Alright, let's talk." Serena replied with a smile on her face after a few moments of thinking.

"Thank you. Let's sit down." So they went to the bed.

"Serena, I'm sorry for barging in, I'm sorry if I scared you" Nate said as soon as they sat down. He fixed his gaze onto her face, his features relaxing at the sight of her. "But I had to come here, I didn't know where else to go. Initially I wanted to go back to the suite and beat the hell out of Chuck but something stopped me and so I went to the bar and I was feeling so alone and I didn't know where to go I have nobody else but you Serena. I know I shouldn't have come, you have your own life but I'm…" Nate was at a loss for words because in that moment Serena cupped his cheeks with her hands.

"I am always going to be here for you, Nate." Serena whispered to him. An overwhelming feeling of joy overcame him as he reached out to her and ran a hand through her long blonde locks. Then he cupped her head and brought her to his chest. Involuntary, she let go of his face and allowed herself to fall against his chest. Nate started caressing her hair and whispering a few incoherent things as his lips were pressed against the top of her head.

"Thank you." Serena heard that after he ended his mumbling. She wondered for a second what else did he say to her but she was too taken aback by his sudden gestures. She knew he still had feelings for her but she always wondered just how strong those feelings were. She got up and looked straight into his eyes. The loss of contact made Nate come back to reality as it hit him hard.

Nate took his phone out of pocket and searched for the blast. Once he found it, he handed the phone to her. Serena took it but after reading the content she wished she hadn't done it. She looked up from his phone absolutely shocked.

"I still find it hard to believe, but since I didn't know about this and you didn't know either than Blair or Chuck must have sent this. And knowing Blair she never would have done anything to stain her public image, this was probably Chuck's hand." Serena reflected upon this matter now that her mind wasn't taking the news shock so heavily.

"But what if someone else knew, too?" Nate asked

"They would have tipped off Gossip Girl if way earlier don't you think?" Serena asked handing him the phone.

"You're probably right" Nate replied taking it.

"And yet I can't wrap my mind around it…Chuck and Blair… together? It doesn't even make sense!" Serena exclaimed helplessly.

"It does, it actually makes perfect sense. I sat in that bar thinking how could this have happened but as I was torturing my mind I remembered how me and her broke up that night and how after that night she wasn't even looking at me and she was just in such a great mood and it surely wasn't because of me. Her behavior from the last few days sums up this entire thing. They slept together. Lord knows how many times. How… how could've they done this?" Nate looked back and forth from Serena to his phone.

Serena realized that Blair's behavior changed so much that even Nate noticed it and he was usually clueless and careless but now he was seeing the exact same changes she noticed about Blair. It was clear that the situation was affecting him. Serena focused on his words and though she really didn't want to cause him more pain she had to tell him how she saw the situation. She took his hands into her own.

"Nate I know this is probably the last thing you would want to hear from me but we've done the same thing to Blair. Remember, the Shepard wedding?" Serena was trying to hold his gaze but after hearing her words Nate roughly retracted his hands from hers.

"I know, Serena! Don't you think I know? Maybe that is the reason which stopped me from beating the shit out of Chuck. And let's say Blair had the right especially since we weren't even together when it happened but Chuck had no excuse. He betrayed me!" Nate was visibly angry and hurt. He also seemed almost exhausted and the sight of it hurt Serena's heart. She definitely hated seeing him like that.

"How come you didn't know? I thought maybe Blair told you." Nate looked at her.

"Hm? Well, Blair isn't telling me anything anymore." Serena responded but she wasn't looking at him, in fact she was just staring at the floor. She was still having a hard time believing that anything intimate happened between Blair and Chuck. But everything Nate just said was exactly what she was thinking this whole time.

"You didn't get the blast?" Nate was continuing his useless interrogation.

"No, I have my phone turned off. I just wanted to spend a quiet night with my family guess that didn't work out as planned." Serena pulled off a bittersweet smile as she finally looked at Nate again.

"I actually wanted to go and talk to Blair, try to understand what's going on with her, but not long after I left school I got that blast along with the rest of Upper East Side population." Nate cracked a nervous laughter. "I even talked to her in the lunch break. Told her I miss her, kissed her and for a second she didn't pull back but immediately after that she slapped me and completely rejected me and her attitude was unbelievable. I think she even despises me. " Nate shook his head "I can't believe how blind I was."

Serena shook her head as a response. "No, you couldn't have possibly known what happened."

"And Chuck… living next to me and having no remorse or even regret for what he's done…" Nate continued his speech regarding his deep disgust and disapproval.

"I know I did wrong…come to think of it I've done a lot of fucked up shit in my life. But at least I recognize and admit my mistakes. I apologized to Blair because I know I betrayed her. I still feel horrible for putting Blair through misery but I never knew it would come back to bite me in the ass. I guess what goes around indeed comes back around. I think that what hurt me the most is the fact that I found out like this. They could've…they could've just told me…" Nate was rambling about his sorrow and Serena sat there listening to every bit of it because she understood him. She was feeling the same, betrayed. Betrayed by her best friends, betrayed by the fact that Blair didn't trust her enough to tell her… she was feeling betrayed though she didn't really know the motive behind Blair's silence. All she knew was that she understood Nate. Serena patted Nate's knee and took one of his hands into her own.

"We don't really know the real reasons why they haven't told us. Maybe if we talk to them and show them that we're here to listen to them and support them maybe we'll be able to work it out, like Eric said. All of us, like we're supposed to, we're the Non-Judging Breakfast Club. We're not just friends, we're family. And I think you could get over this just like Blair got over our betrayal. It's not worth losing our friendship. " Serena was trying hard to convince Nate into cooperating with her but the look in his eyes told her that he was doubtful about her idea.

"But you said Blair is very distant from you so that means she didn't really forgive you and like I said she rejected me today so she hasn't forgave me either. I don't even know why I tried to get back together with her. Part of me was feeling bad for ending the relationship the way we did and another part of me did miss her attention, she was right the whole time" Nate cracked another nervous laughter.

"Did she tell you that?" Serena questioned

"Yeah, exactly like that: you don't miss me you just miss the attention. And she was right." Nate looked up at her "She was right…"

"So you don't want to be with her anymore? But what do you want?"

"_You_" his mind spoke but the words failed to come out "I know that I don't want her anymore."

"From what I can see she doesn't want you anymore either." Serena cracked a joke which made Nate laugh

"Okay I think it's time for bed now" Nate laughed playfully hitting her in the arm with a pillow

"Hey! Does the truth hurt you?" Serena took another pillow and threw it in his face. She laughed out loud and got up from the bed "Oops I think you're right, it's definitely time for bed!" But before she could get to the door Nate caught her which made Serena squeal a little.

"You think you can get away that easy?" He threw both of them on the bed and they were laughing together. His hand was on her waist and the other one was in her hair, while her hands were on his shoulders. After a few moments they stopped laughing, realizing the closeness between them.

"I may regret the timing, but I don't regret what happened between us." Nate whispered to her as he was caressing her face with his thumb.

After a few long moments Serena responded "Me neither." She knew exactly that he was taking about the Shepard wedding. Her words sent a shock value through his whole body, they shook his soul to the core, he wanted to never let go of her.

"I wish…" Nate whispered looking at her lips.

"What, Nate?"

"I wish things were different…"

"But they aren't." Serena crushed his fantasy just like that. "And I really must go before I do something stupid…something like not leaving this bedroom in time." Serena knew she had to get up but for some reason her body wasn't moving, her heart screamed that she belonged there.

"I wish you'd stay…" Nate whispered as he was closing the gap between them.

"But I can't…" And out of nowhere she found the strength to get away from his embrace. "Nate I can't I'm sorry, I'll see you in the morning." And within a few seconds she was out of the room. Nate stared at the door with tears in his eyes until he fell asleep.

In the morning Nate was the last one to get up. He slept in his underwear so he got ready and put his clothes on then went downstairs to meet the whole van der Woodsen family at the table. Lily was the first one to greet him, looking up at him and smiling brightly at him.

"Good morning Nathaniel! Pull a chair and join us, serve whatever you want!"

He smiled back politely, doing as he was told. "Thank you Mrs van der Woodsen." He placed himself between Lily and Eric since Serena wasn't even looking at him the entire time he entered the kitchen.

Eric patted his back and whispered to him "What did you screw up this time, buddy?"

"Do you have the time for me to answer?" Nate whispered back glancing quickly at Serena who had her down and her eyes glued to the plate in front of her.

Lily sensed the tension at the table it was so visible actually that she thought of taking the butter knife and cut it. So she decided to lighten up the room.

"So what are you three going to do on this lovely Saturday?" Lily sipped her coffee looking at each teenager in particular. None of them was in the mood for small chat clearly. Eric was awkwardly looking between Serena and Nate, Nate well he was trying hard not to look at Serena and Serena was acting like there was no one else in the room but her.

"Nate and I will be heading for The Palace to talk to Chuck shortly after breakfast if that's okay with you mom." Finally Serena spoke making direct eye-contact with Nate.

"Oh… alright then. But don't you think you should let them solve their own problem?" Lily sipped from her coffee cup again.

"If it were up to them they would never solve it." Serena replied after breaking the intense eye contact.

"Well, good luck then. And ,Eric? What are your plans for today?"

"I plan on never having breakfast with these two in the same room again." Eric muttered under his breath making Serena kick one if legs under the table. Eric groaned in pain as Lily sighed taking another sip from her coffee.

"Teenagers…" she said rather in a dramatic tone.

"Tell me about it!" They all turned their heads at the sound of a deep voice coming from the living room. Bart Bass made his way back to the table sitting next to Serena.

"Mr Bass!" Nate exclaimed very surprised "What are you doing here?" He knew Bart and Lily were together but he didn't except to see him.

"Lily invited me for breakfast but I had to take a call so that is why I left the room. Normally my question would also be the exact same one but Lily told me you had a fight with Chuck so that is why you spent the night here." Bart said sending his way an ice cold glare. He wasn't a mean man but sure looked as one.

"Who was that on the phone, by the way?" Lily questioned him.

Suddenly Bart's frown deepened which made him look angry, almost furious. "As I was speaking of the devil…it was Chuck! That boy is nothing else but a menace and an irresponsible young man!"

Nate and Serena's eyes averted directly towards Bart whose facial expression was solid as a rock. Only his frown gave the sign that he was human.

"What is the matter with Charles now? And why didn't he join us for breakfast?" Lily always had a soft spot for Chuck. She thought there was more to him than what he was showing on the surface. He wanted people to think of him as this emotionless guy when in reality she knew he had a kind heart and soul.

"He called me to announce me that he wants to leave New York permanently and move to California. He told me that he already booked the flight and that he will leave tonight. What an ungrateful child!"

"Oh My God, Bart stop saying those things about him, this is serious! And what did you tell him?!"

"I told him to cut the crap and to grow up already." Bart didn't flinch a muscle when he reproduced what he had told Chuck.

"Bart! As his father you have to be there for him and support him and talk to him. Not act like a tyrant!" Lily exclaimed her eyes challenging his.

"Oh for God's sake Lily! The kid is like a pain in the ass, constantly doing the wrong things. Now I'm not going to babysit him during his entire life. He must learn to survive on his own and I did my part as a father. I gave him everything: money, education, privileges!"

"How about love, did you give him that? Or support? Or at least five minutes of your time?" If glares could have killed Bart would've been dead by now.

"He doesn't need those from me. I did my job as a father. I still am doing it. " Bart was as stubborn as a mule

"You are not listening to me Bart, you have so much to learn, there's more to parenthood than you know… how do you expect our relationship to work if you don't give love? And if this is how you treat your own child then how are you going to treat mine?" Lily's head shook from left to right visibly disappointed. "Now if you will excuse me, I am going to call Charles. Serena, Nate you two better go now and convince him to stay I really hope this idea of his didn't surface because of your fight with him." Lily said looking straight at Nate.

"I hope so too, Mrs. van der Woodsen, I really do." Nate replied.

"Eric, you clean up here." Lily added before exiting the room. Bart was as stone cold as before merely glancing at the kids, his eyes glued on the chair where Lily was seconds ago.

As Serena, Nate and Eric watched the two adults fight, they broke out of the trance as the sound of their names. Serena and Nate got up, said their goodbyes and headed to the elevator. Once downstairs they called a cab and hopped in it.

"Impressive how your mother stood up for Chuck and confronted Bart." Nate said looking at Serena who was glancing out on the window.

"She's always liked him." Serena smiled "We have to talk to him, we have to tell him that it's not worth leaving the city because I know, I know he'll do it. He thinks he has nothing and nobody left here."

"I completely agree with you Serena. We have to talk to him."

Serena finally looked at him with a smile plastered on her face. "Glad to see you've come back to your senses!"

"After our talk last night I realized you were right. It's not worth losing our friendship. After all, he's still my best buddy." Nate grinned at her.

Serena threw herself in his arms "Yay Natie! You have no idea how glad that makes me!" Nate chuckled as a response to her reaction. It was as if she forgot what happened between them last night. Or what almost happened. Or what could have happened.

Serena retracted herself from his arms only to take her phone out.

"It's 10 AM. I will go to Blair's place and you head straight to The Palace. You have more things to discuss with him than me. I will try to get Blair so we could all talk things out."

Nate took a deep breath which he held a little longer than he should have. He wasn't 100% prepared to face them both but he had no other choice. "Alright."

The cab stopped at the Waldorf penthouse and then it continued its way. As she watched the yellow car going she prayed to God for everything to be alright.

…

Dorota greeted Serena before leading her to Blair's bedroom leaving her alone after. Serena took a deep breath and knocked on the door. After a few long minutes Blair opened the door, her eyes widening at the sight of her best friend. The look in her eyes turned icy and with a swift spin she turned her back on her, leaving the door open allowing Serena to come in.

"I was actually wondering when were you going to show up. I guess you have question too." Blair spoke nonchalantly as she went to sit on her bed facing Serena. She was in her silk nightgown looking fresh and rested. Light make-up, smile on her face, on the surface she looked perfect but her best friend knew better, she knew on the inside she was a wreck. Serena could sense it.

"Yes, question number one. When were you planning on telling me?" Serena looked at her, straight up and arms crossed. If Blair's smile wasn't so confident, the scene could've been awkward since Serena was clearly towering over Blair.

"Never because nobody was supposed to know about our affair but that Mother-Chucker Bass-tard couldn't see past his ungodly blinding jealousy and so here I am, a gossip topic for girls who wear hand-me-downs and last season's shoes!" Blair ended her rant with a gracious flip of the hair as if that didn't bother her at all. But as always, Serena knew better. She knew Blair was furious about the fact that her impeccable image was stained.

"You can't pretend with me Blair. I know this current situation you're in is absolutely maddening to you. What happened, Blair? You used to tell me everything." Serena let her guard down trying to reach out to Blair.

"The key words in your statement: used to." Blair replied back spitefully to Serena.

And her words hit Serena right in the heart. She flinched taken aback as she uncrossed her arms to run a hand through her hair, suddenly at a loss for words.

"Well… did you know Chuck is going to leave the town tonight, for good?" Serena decided to cut to the chase as she realized that fighting with Blair was only a waste of time and right then time was all she needed in order to save a lot of friendships.

Blair flinched as her eyes showed for a few seconds before she blinked them away the surprise, the confusion and the fear…the instant fear that clawed her heart as the thought of Chuck leaving her life was petrifying. But she masked everything in just one minute as she let the news sink in.

"Perhaps he's slept with all the women of New York over the age of 16 until the age of 30 that he wants some fresh meat. Where is he going?"

Serena ignored her spiteful comment "California. And I think he's serious, he even told Bart he's leaving. He booked his flight for tonight, Blair."

"All jokes aside, I don't understand why are you here telling me this. It's none of my business what he does with his life." Blair spoke sincerely.

"Because you and I both know that you care about him Blair." Serena smiled at her best friend "And because he is our pervert, funny, weird best friend and we have to stop him. Nate is probably already there with him trying to talk him out of his crazy idea."

Blair allowed herself to smile a little "I don't want him to leave town…" Then she shook her head "But I can't just go back to being friends with him like nothing happened! Things have become complicated, carnal between us. And he betrayed me!"

"Eww Blair no need for explicit content I get that you two didn't play in the sand the whole time while you were hiding from the world… but at the same time I want to ask you, are you willing to let go of one of your oldest and closest friends for one mistake?" Serena knew that if anyone had the ability to talk senses into Blair or convince her of anything, she was definitely that anyone.

"One gigantic mistake, if I may add!" Blair screamed throwing her hands up in the air.

"Whatever big or small you have to think if it's worth losing him and you have to think fast because we need every minute we can get to convince him to stay." Serena said sitting on Blair's bed in front of her.

With a deep sigh Blair didn't even think of the backlash, allowing her heart instead of her mind to take the final decision.

"Alright, fine just wait for me to get dressed. That Bass-hole will owe me, big time!" Blair quickly made her way to her walk-in closet not waiting for Serena's reaction who was grinning from ear to ear thinking that whatever was that brought Chuck and Blair together was stronger and more powerful than any of them could ever imagine.

…

Nate paid the cab driver and went into building where he took the elevator. Once he arrived at the 1812 suite he stopped at the door to take a deep breath and to mentally prepare himself for whatever was going to happen next. It still wasn't easy for him, not as easy as it was for Serena, but he knew he had to do this. Even though he was having some resentment about the whole situation Nate knew that in order to solve the problem he had to talk about it with Chuck. After a little meditation, he used his own key to enter the suite. As soon as he opened the door a strong smell of scotch hit him. Soon after he entered the suite, he saw Chuck at the bar and a large black suitcase near him.

Chuck looked up and stopped in tracks, widening his eyes probably because Nate was one of the last persons he thought he would see. He poured another glass of scotch and drank it up.

"I wasn't expecting you here anytime soon… or at least not until after my disappearance." Chuck said raising his glass in his direction after he poured some more liquor. "Here's to you Nathaniel, thank you for being my friend and thank you for all the memories, you may now tell me what a fucking traitor and what a pathetic excuse of a friend I've been to you because I know Nate I know I betrayed you and nor did I betray only you I betrayed Blair too and I succeeded in losing two best friends at the same time, way to fucking go, only I am capable of such performance. Cheers Nathaniel!" And he drank that one up too.

Nate sighed "You haven't entirely been a lousy friend. You … you could've just told me, you know."

Chuck laughed for a few moments "Tell you? Tell you what? Hey Nathaniel wanna go for a basketball match later and by the way I am screwing your ex-girlfriend!"

"Don't push it Chuck, I am having a hard time facing you let alone talking to you so don't get smart-ass with me now!" Nate raised his voice a little at him.

"See? What did I tell about me being a pathetic excuse of a friend?" Chuck growled as he was playing with his glass. "Not long before you showed up, Lily had called me and said that you and Serena were on your way to my place. I don't see S, where is she? She made you come here right? She convinced you to talk to me, am I right?"

"Yes if it weren't for her, I wouldn't be standing here. I was so fucking mad at you and at Blair last night. But Serena managed to make me see the situation rational. You know what she told me? She said that whatever you and Blair did or whatever the reasons why you two chose to keep it from us, none of that is worth losing our friendship."

"You seem to not have registered the information properly, Nathaniel! I slept with Blair, I slept with her more times than you could ever imagine and I would gladly do it again. Doesn't that make you mad enough to punch me into next Sunday?"

"Oh, it makes me mad enough to punch you into the next year, do not test me you son of a bitch!"

"There you go, that was the reaction I was waiting for. Bravo, Nathaniel, bravo!"

"You are unbelievable! I came here to make peace with you, to convince you not to leave but all I see is that you want to get the shit beaten out of you!"

"That's more like it! There you go! Let's talk frustrations, shall we? What the hell did you want from Blair on Friday? Why the hell did you go after her when you were broken up? Why? Funny thing is you never wanted Blair because you never got over Serena and suddenly you cared about her! You are the unbelievable one, Nathaniel! You could've had Blair, she had been right under your nose and ever since we were fucking kids she was everywhere after you, and then suddenly when I got to call her mine you went back to her, you kissed her!"

"Do not put the blame on me. You treated her exactly the way you treated all those other women in your life! You screwed her for sport! You saw her vulnerable and you took advantage of that! And as if that wasn't enough you sent Gossip Girl the blast! You ruined her image, her reputation! And you have the fucking nerve to tell me about how I didn't treat Blair right?"

"You have no fucking idea what you're talking about! You don't know what we had! You don't know anything! And it wasn't for sport, she needed someone and I happened to be there! I was there when you weren't and she saw that! She wanted me too! And the reason why I tipped that bitch off is because I thought Blair was going back to you! I thought you conquered her back! I saw the two of you in the hallway on Friday when you fucking kissed her. I thought I had been used, I felt fucking betrayed! Of course I regret what I did, I wish I could fucking erase that but I can't I fucking can't do anything about it." Chuck's voice cracked with emotion "Instead I just sit here wallowing in my own pit of hell wondering what could've happened if I hadn't been that stupid to ruin everything and hurt Blair and betray her God that's all I seem to be good at… pushing people away!"

At that point they were so caught up in the fight that they didn't hear the door opening and closing or that two certain women were listening to their fight that whole time.

"And yet here you are ready to run away from everything instead of fighting for Blair, instead of showing her how much you obviously regret, you prefer to run away like a fucking coward. Is it my turn to congratulate you, Chuck? Can I get to applaud on your way out?"

They cacophony of sounds was astonishing.

"I am no good for Blair anyway. She is better off without me. I don't deserve her but hell the days I had her were one of the best in my entire fucking life. And then you had to come around and screw my happiness." Chuck went to sit down on the couch in the living-room.

"I repeat Chuck, don't you fucking blame me for your mistakes! You misjudged, you acted on impulse, how am I the guilty one?"

"Cut the bullshit you know why I got scared, you always had this…this power over Blair! And to this day I ask myself what kept her near you for so long since you never saw her, you only saw Serena."

"You fucking bastard."

"Yes that's me, or Satan himself. Give me a fucking break will you, I will be gone in a few hours tops so you don't have to worry about me anymore!"

"You are not going anywhere!" Blair and Serena finally emerged from the hallway after listening to the whole fight. Chuck and Nate were stunned and speechless. They looked at the two women in their lives that completely ruined them.

"For how long have you two been here?" Nate asked first

"I, for one, have been here long enough to realize that what is going on between Chuck and Blair is more complicated and more intense than I ever imagined."

"It doesn't matter anyway because in a few hours I'll be gone…California awaits me." Chuck glanced at his friends before stopping his gaze onto Blair's figure. His features softened at the sight of her. Nate and Serena noticed that and were both immediately taken aback. Blair held his gaze with brave but soon her features relaxed too because Chuck's eyes were begging for her forgiveness and she understood his silent plead, after all she knew him better than she knew herself.

"Serena… I think coming here was an absolute mistake." Blair whispered not breaking eye contact with Chuck.

"Did you hear everything that I said, Blair, the whole time?" Chuck whispered to her.

Blair sighed and shakily she responded "Yes."

"Forget Nathaniel's pin. I put out my heart in flesh for you." Chuck muttered and with his fist he hit his chest.

His words left three souls absolutely speechless and Blair also breathless. She never once reacted physically that way to a man or to a man's words. Not only did Chuck deflower her but he also touched her soul, crushed it and now he fixed it. He fixed her, he fixed her broken heart, he fixed her completely, he made her forgive him and she couldn't handle the emotions any longer. She watched him with tears in her eyes and Chuck never once looked away being so certain of his words. It wasn't a declaration of love, more a proclamation of loyalty and trust because he did trust her completely and utterly.

Serena and Nate were shocked to witness these intimate moments between their best friends. Nate realized that Blair never looked at him like that nor did he ever look at her the way Chuck did. And Serena couldn't believe the physical and emotional reaction they both got out of each other. It was astonishing to watch them.

"Don't go. Don't you dare leaving us…me." Blair shakily threatened him, dangerously walking towards his way, head high, chin up, gaze impenetrable and confident. "You hear me?"

"Why?" Chuck asked breathlessly looking up at Blair from the couch.

"Well because we cannot be The Non-Judging Breakfast Club without you!"

"That's all?" Chuck asked.

"And because I cannot be Blair without you Chuck…you've been a part of my life ever since we were kids…you cannot just walk out of my life…out of our lives…you-" Blair was interrupted when Chuck grabbed her hand to squeeze it hard.

"Thank you." Chuck smiled and Blair took a moment to enjoy the feeling of his hand, his touch was so calming and relaxing and strong and present, she felt the heat of his hand and it warmed her soul. He closed his eyes and brought her hand to his lips to gently brush it.

Nate and Serena were feeling more and more strangers to that scene because despite being their best friends they never knew those sides of them existed.

"She's right." Nate spoke up "We wouldn't be the whole package without you."

"We're family." Serena solemnly said.

"We do shit, we move on and we do it together. And I for one am sorry for what I said, Chuck." Nate added.

"I am sorry too, Nathaniel. Thank you, all of you, for everything and for having the power to forgive me." Chuck looked at Nate then immediately looked at Blair.

"Well now how about we celebrate your decision to stay!" Serena exclaimed going to the phone to order room-service. "This requires drinks, quality drinks!"

"I'm in!" Chuck said making everyone burst in laughter, he could never refuse a drink.

After room-service arrived they quickly opened the bottle champagne.

"I propose a toast!" Serena said raising her glass. "Here's to second chances!"

"Cheers!" they all said in choir as each of them took a sip.

"And here's to new beginnings!" Nate said

"Cheers!" they said in unison again

"And finally here's to friendship." Blair said.

"And forgiveness." Chuck said as he grabbed Blair by the waist gently, bringing her closer to him.

"Cheers!" they screamed all at the same time before the clinking sound of their glasses was heard.

**So...how was it? *covers eyes***

**Hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope you won't think I made Blair forgive him too early or too easily. **

**Reviews will be much appreciated!**


End file.
